


Growing Pains

by Anonymous



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lockdown takes a toll on Brittany's body.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	Growing Pains

Three things become increasingly obvious to Brittany since lockdown's started:

  1. Dance school online sucks. She still has her lectures and her live demos, but since most students (like Brittany) live in cramped apartments with zero floor space for open movement, the college's decided to put a hold on the more practical aspects of her course. Without that, and stuck in the aforementioned cramped apartment, she finds herself the most sedentary she's ever been.
  2. She eats an unholy amount of junk food. It's a habit Brittany picked up her second senior year, and she's never really quite shaken it off. She hadn't really taken note of it before, but the consequence of being stuck inside for weeks on end is seeing all the food wrappers and soda bottles piling up before her very eyes.  
  

  3. Her wife uses her as a leftover dispenser. Santana's appetite's never recovered from New York at the Brownstone—the stress and the lack of time from juggling multiple jobs, auditioning for roles, and dance classes had her skipping a few too many meals—and she eats like a bird now. She's a little better than she used to be, but they're still at the point where, when they split take out, she ends up eating a third of the meal at most and leaves Brittany with the task of finishing everything else.



  
All-in-all, she's getting too much food and not enough exercise, and it's something that hits her like a dump truck when she wears pants for the first time in months and can't even get the zipper up all the way through.

Brittany grumbles, staring annoyed at her reflection. With her shirt pulled halfway up, she can see the paunch she's developed hanging sadly over the waist of her pants.

She tries to suck in her stomach, even pokes her gut a little, as if threatening it to shrink, but try as she might, the button never even comes close to its hole.

"Babe, did you see—what's with the pants?"

She sees Santana in the mirror, passing by the bathroom door. She's wearing her typical at-home outfit—an old shirt and a pair of boy shorts—and in the moment, Brittany's eyes are drawn to her wife's insane thigh gap. Even at her most slender, Brittany's thighs were too muscular for any sort of gap to be appreciable, but now? There's a lot more fat on top of the bulk, and she's hyperaware of how her thighs squish against each other, even when her feet are a few inches apart.

"I wanted to see if they still fit," Brittany says, grimacing as she turns towards her wife. With a flourish, she stops sucking in her stomach, and her belly bounces to its full size, hanging over the zipper in all its glory.

"I told you to ease it with the Cheetos," Santana says fondly. She steps into Brittany's personal space and prods her gut in amusement.

"It doesn't help that you keep buying them for me."

"I like it when you let me lick the cheese powder off you," she replies with a quirk of an eyebrows, a smug little grin on her lips.

"You're cute," Britt says, leaning down to give her wife a peck. "But you're gonna regret it a year from now when I'm like, a hundred pounds overweight."

"Nah. You'll still be as sexy as hell, babe, fat or not."

Both statements, Santana's and hers, had meant to come off as playful, but for some reason Brittany feels the need to challenge the sincerity of her words.

"You really mean that?"

There's a shift in Santana's demeanor, a narrowing of her brow. "Of course," she says, dark eyes peering straight into Brittany's, confused as to why she'd even question her. "I love you to infinity and all that, remember?"

Her mouth twists.

"I know I said some pretty fatphobic shit back in high school, but you know I never meant them right? Even back then." With her voice lowered, she adds: "You know I even had like, a crush on Zizes for a hot minute."

The reminder makes Brittany grin, and the love pouring out of her wife makes her feel silly for even considering doubting her.

"That's more your kink for getting carried around, honey."

"I—I keep telling you that's not a thing!"

"Oh, really?" She wraps her arms around Santana and lifts her off the ground; it amuses her how quickly her wife's legs find their way around her waist.

"Shut up," Brittany hears, words mumbled into her hair.

Her struggle with her pants are quickly forgotten as she makes their way towards their bed.

Weight problems? They're an issue for another day.


End file.
